


Just a Prank

by Sinitar_of_The_Valley



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitar_of_The_Valley/pseuds/Sinitar_of_The_Valley
Summary: A revenge prank goes wrong in a very right way.





	Just a Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story came out a little more dry than the others. I just don’t have much experience in sex or even relationships. Most of what I know comes from porn or experimenting by myself.

“Welcome everyone back to my YouTube channel. Today we are going to be pranking my girlfriend with a cheating prank. It’s payback time for when she stuffed salsa into my underwear.”

I watched as my sister’s boyfriend kept speaking to the camera explaining how this whole thing was going to go. I was very nervous. This was a really messed up prank we were going to do. Not to mention that this involved a lot of waiting since we didn’t know when my sister was going to come back.

“And to make this believable I’m going to have to do something that I’ve never done on camera before,” he gave a small laugh. “I’m going to take off my shirt so enjoy the view, this might be the first and last time I do this.”

I felt my face grow hot as he slipped out of his shirt revealing his chiseled body. The weight of what we were going to do suddenly set in. In order to trick my sister we would have to be together laying in bed. That meant that those muscles would bet settled next to me underneath the covers. I was starting to have second thoughts on this now. Even more when I saw that he was starting to take off his pants next. Thankfully he left his underwear on.

“Quiet like always huh?” he turned to look at me.

I silently gulped. My shyness was always something I didn’t like. It made me feel submissive to what others wanted of me.

“Come on,” he gently pulled me out of the bed.

I saw as his face grew a shade of red before he made his request. “Take off your shirt and pants too. We need to make this as believable as possible.”

“But. The camera,” I whispered trying to find an excuse to not do what he said. “I’ve never been this exposed in a camera.”

“You have. Wearing a bikini at the pool. This isn’t very different. Just imagine that you’re going to the pool and this is just snapping pictures instead of filming,” he reassured me.

I gave a small nod and then started stripping down to my underwear. My clothes were soon in a pile on the floor next to my feet and I was standing in my panties and sports bra in front of James. I felt self conscious and covered my chest with my arms. I wasn’t very big. Not like my sister. And then my height was small too. I barely came up to James’ chin while my sister was able to snugly kiss him without anyone crouching or stretching.

“Hey, don’t worry,” he touched my chin and raised my face to his. “You’re beautiful. There’s no need to hide. Okay?” He let go of my face and slowly pulled my hands apart.

These past actions we were taking were starting to get dangerous. But luckily our whispers wouldn’t be heard on the camera and James could explain away anything we were doing once he confessed to my sister this was just a prank.

But I froze and my heart stopped when James brushed my hair behind my ears. Logic was starting to leave me and thoughts were taking over.

“Come on. We need to get into bed before your sister comes home.”

James climbed onto my bed first. Once he was in a comfortable position at the corner of the bed I climbed in after him. He pulled up the blanket over us and then we started to get into a position where we would best be comfortable in for the rest of the waiting time.

We ended up facing each other and him hugging me. I could hear his heartbeat as I was close to his chest. And the heat underneath the covers started out as cozy especially with our bodies touching a lot. But I could feel something strange down in my vaginal area. It felt a lot like something was poking at it. And it was strange. I didn’t have any idea what it was at first but then I began to realize he was turned on. 

I didn’t know what to do at that point. He was being aroused just by being next to me. And I had to admit that I was almost feeling the same thing. But that didn’t change the fact that it was wrong. He was my sister’s boyfriend. I couldn’t do what I was thinking about doing to her. No matter how much my body was telling me to do it.

“What are you doing down there?” I squeaked.

“Sorry about that. It’s just that you’re so pretty and it’s hard to control myself being this close to you. But I know how to make it go away if you want,” he whispered.

“Yeah. Do what you have to,” I said unwittingly.

“If you say so.”

I felt his arms snake around my waist before pulling me into him tightly. I was shocked and out of words. I didn’t know what to say or do. So I was just there frozen. I could feel that his underwear was gone as well which left him poking me with his dick completely in the open.

It was only after he slid my panties off and I could feel his cock at my entrance when I started to act.

“No,” I hissed. “We can’t. You’re my sister’s boyfriend. We can’t do this,” I struggled but he had me pinned underneath him now.

“But you’re the only one I want right now,” he said as he buried his face into my neck.

I moaned. I couldn’t deny that what he was doing was pleasurable. I wonder if this is what my sister usually experienced when she was alone with him. If it was then I could tell why she liked him. Aside from his kind nature of course.

“You’re the only one I want, Paloma.”

“No. No. No.” I refused to do this. I didn’t want to do this. I struggled trying to get out of his grasp but the more I did, the tighter he gripped me. “You’re hurting me.”

“It wouldn’t hurt if you went along with what we both want. You’re struggling against your body.”

His hands fell to my breasts and squeezed them. It felt good and painful at the same time. I was losing my will to fight with each surprise he gave me.

It would be better to just do what he wanted instead of struggle against him, right?

He leaned down to my face and pressed his lips against mine. It was then when I decided to stop fighting and I joined him. Our tongues mingled exchanging spit and danced with each other. Each breath through our nose crashed against our faces making it difficult to breath but we didn’t care. Everything went out the window so we could focus on each other and the pleasure we brought.

I moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed my skin. I’ve never felt such a good feeling as what I was doing right now.

“You said that I could do anything to get rid of the hard on I have,” he reminded me. I couldn’t answer back as I struggled to get my breath back. “So brace yourself.”

Before anything else could happen I pulled my bra off making it so that there was nothing else between us anymore.

And then I felt his length enter me and break my hymen. It was a bit painful but nowhere near as what I’d heard.

Our sweaty bodies slipped upon each other as he moved up and down on me. He was heavy but I could take it. It was worth the pain and struggle to feel him inside of me. This was my first time having sex. He was my first kiss too. My sister was no longer in my mind. I almost even forgot she existed. All I cared about was making James happy. Making him content with everything, with my whole body. That’s all I cared about.

“God!” he moaned.

He bent over again to my chest while keeping his rhythm and he took in my breast into his mouth.

I’m not sure how long it went. Or when we fell asleep. All I could remember was a warm rush inside of me before my sister woke us up with hysterical screams.

“She’s 16 you asshole! You’re 19!”

“She’s cared for more than you ever have! All you do is curse me out and ignore me!”

I didn’t know what was going on. Sleep was still system making me confused as to what was going on.

My sister grabbed my hand to pull me out of my bed and then positioned me back on. I felt her hand touch my vagina and spread it open.

“You ejaculated inside of her!? Couldn’t you at least pull out!?!”

With that she stormed out and left James and I alone.

“I love you. You know that?” James hugged me tightly. All I could do was nod. I was a couple days away from having my period which meant that I could’ve been impregnated right now by my sister’s now ex boyfriend.


End file.
